A Midsummer Night's Dream
by Helga on the couch
Summary: *finally finished and updated*Parody of a famous Shakespeare Play, R/R
1. Default Chapter

My newest parody, over my favorite play by William Shakespeare. Here is a list of who the people are going to be. Oh, yeah, I don't own Hey Arnold! Any more then I own World Peace. Which I don't. Nor do I own A Midsummer Night Dream.  
  
Lysander=Arnie Hermia=Lila Demetrius=Arnold Helena=Helga Hippolyta=Nadine Theseus=Pea Pod Kid Oberon=Curly Titania=Rhonda Puck=Gerald Peaseblossom=Ruth Cobweb=Marie Moth=Connie Mustardseed=Patty Fairy=Phoebe Egeus=Oscar Philostrate=dude Robin S=Park Peter Quince=Tucker Nick Bottom=Harold Francis Flute=Sid Tom Snout=Stinky Snug=Eugene Added Charcters Narrator=Grandpa Egeus' Wife=Suzy And many more,  
  
Yeah! The list is done! Oh, yeah, on with the play!  
  
Narrator: At the place in.Manitoba, Oh wait that's not a state, it's a Province! Arnold, you're going to be a Canadian! Oh, wait wrong story, at a palace in some-made-up-country, King Pea Pod Kid was in a pickle, while his soon-to-be-wife could only chuckle.  
  
King Pea Pod: "This is a terrible, terrible pickle I'm in."  
  
Nadine: *snickers*  
  
Narrator: You see, the king had steeped on a pickle and his toe got stuck inside the pickle. He also had a problem with Arnie and Arnold and who should get to marry Lila.  
  
Arnold: "Look, I have an arrangement with Oscar and Suzy, Lord and Lady of Yankee, to be married to their daughter Lila."  
  
Arnie: "But I *snort* love her. I like to count the ways I love Lila."  
  
Lila: "I'm ever so sorry Arnold, but I love him, and couldn't we just drop the whole thing?"  
  
Arnold: "Our Parent's arranged it, not me!"  
  
Nadine: "Only the people who arranged it can undo it."  
  
Enter Helga.  
  
Helga: "Are you fighting over this again? Crimany! Lila, why don't you wait until Miles and Stella get back, or Grand Steely Phil? Gertie can't do anything about."  
  
Arnold: "Why don't you stay out of it Helga?"  
  
Helga: "Yeah, right, I am having more fun watching this then Wrestlemania! (to herself) stupid football head which I happen to love."  
  
Arnold: "What was that?"  
  
Helga: "Nothing, density boy."  
  
Enter Oscar and Suzy.  
  
Oscar: "Are those two married yet? When do I get to see the Wedding?"  
  
Lila: "I don't want to marry Arnold, Dad!"  
  
Oscar: "Don't tell me you're still going out with that rugby headed kid are you?"  
  
Lila: "But I love him ever so much!"  
  
Suzy: "I'm sorry sweetie, but we can't change anything until Miles, Stella, or Grandpa get back."  
  
Narrator: That's right, if I'm not there to speak as Arnold's parent, then no deal, not with out Miles or Stella. Don't worry, as the Narrator, I'll try to slow the wedding.  
  
Lila: "Thank you Phil."  
  
Narrator: You're welcome. Any way, Arnold, Oscar, Suzy, and Helga exit, but not before Helga threw a spitball at the back of Arnold's head.  
  
Arnold: "Ouch!"  
  
Helga: "I have to listen to the Narrator."  
  
Exit Arnold, Oscar, Suzy, and Helga.  
  
Lila: "Let's runaway together, away from this madness, before Oscar gets me in a wedding dress."  
  
Arnie: *Snort* "Okay."  
  
Narrator: And with that Arnie and Lila left to make there plans so the King and Queen wouldn't overhear.  
  
King Pea Pod: "But we know already that they are going to run away."  
  
Nadine: "But we can't tell because the narrator told us not to."  
  
King Pea Pod: "When?"  
  
Narrator: NOW!  
  
King Pea Pod: "oh,"  
  
***How do you like it so far? Oh, yeah, don't forget to check out Lila's story. 


	2. Meeting of Kings and Queens

NOTE: I do not own Hey Arnold, A Midsummer Night's Dream, all I own is a peanut butter cup that I bought for about 50 cents. Oh, yeah, sorry for the list and it being confusing. It just doesn't like one enter..  
  
Narrator: Later that day, several town guys are talking about doing something for the Wedding of King Pea Pod and Nadine.  
  
Tucker: "I think we should do something for the Wedding."  
  
Harold: "We could play a basketball game!"  
  
Sid: "Do we have enough people for a basketball game?"  
  
Tucker: "We could do synchronized swimming again."  
  
Stinky: "We could play basketball-synchronized-swimming!"  
  
Eugene: "That's a great idea!" (Trips on a banana.) "I'm okay."  
  
Harold: "Then we would be girly!"  
  
Sid: "But girls like guys who are 'sensitive'."  
  
Stinky: "He is right, and I heard some of the girls like guys who are creative, like the guy who invented lemon puddin'!"  
  
Narrator: So it was decided, they were going to basketball-synchronized- swimming. Oh, and later they decided to practice at the pond in the forest where Lila and Arnie were going to meet. Now that we are done with that scene we can get on to more important things, like Fairy Queens and Kings. Look! We went to the forest to spy on them!  
  
Phoebe: "I better not meet up with any of Curly's crew while scouting out for the Queen."  
  
Narrator: Look, you know and I know that you want to see if Gerald is here so you have an excuse to talk with him. Speak of the devil, there he is now.  
  
Gerald: "Excuse me fine fairy, but I was wondering if you know of Rhonda, Queen of the Fairies. My master doesn't want to tangle up with his all too knowing wife."  
  
Phoebe: "I was sent to see if Curly, the King of the Fairies, even dared to cross her path."  
  
Gerald: "Well, it looks like they are going to fight."  
  
Phoebe: "How can you tell?"  
  
Gerald: "Look over at them, they, or at least she, is shooting daggers out of her eyes."  
  
Narrator: Yes, Gerald had noticed that Queen Rhonda had entered the clearing at the same time King Curly did, but Curly had more of a loving look in his eyes.  
  
Curly: "You are never going to believe me that I didn't sleep with Ruth?"  
  
Rhonda: "When I have proof."  
  
Curly: "I'll be going now, see you on the flip side Rhonda."  
  
Rhonda: "That's Queen Rhonda to you."  
  
Curly: "To think I freed all the animals at the zoo for her."  
  
Exit Curly  
  
Rhonda: "Come on Phoebe, don't hang around that thing."  
  
Exit Rhonda  
  
Phoebe: "Got to go."  
  
Gerald: "Yeah, see ya."  
  
Exit Phoebe and Gerald, opposite ways.  
  
Narrator: Ohh, did you see the sparks fly! I'm not only talking about Rhonda's rage. Is that Lila and Arnie? Who else?"  
  
Lila: "How is this going to take?"  
  
Arnie: *snort* "We'll have to sleep here tonight."  
  
Narrator: Yeah, I'm going to stop here for now. My mouth is tried.  
  
Author: You can't stop now!  
  
Narrator: Not if I change your words.  
  
Author: Fine. Well, tune in next time. I got to work on Lila's story anyway. 


	3. Cause you're denser then a lead elephant...

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! I only own this can of Pepsi, one measly can of Pepsi.  
  
Narrator: Welcome back! Last time we were spying on Lila and Arnie.  
  
Arnie: "Don't worry *snort* I'll find a way for us to get through this forest. Even if the King and Nadine told Helga and she probably told *snort* Arnold."  
  
Lila: "How do you know, Arnie? When did you find out?"  
  
Narrator: I never told you two! *ZAP!* that should erase it from your minds.  
  
Lila: "I am so tried, can't I sleep now? I've been traveling all day to be with you and I'm ever-so tried."  
  
Author: Ain't she a whiney one, huh Narrator? (No response) Narrator!  
  
Narrator: Wha.?  
  
Author: Do your job.  
  
Narrator: erasing some one's mind is a lot of energy!  
  
Author: Get back to the story.  
  
Narrator: Okay.  
  
Arnie: "I'm tried too. Let's sleep besides the lake so that we hide under the trees over there and still be able to drink in the morning."  
  
Lila: "Just as long as I get to sleep."  
  
Arnie and Lila lie down under the trees.  
  
Arnie: "Lila?"  
  
Lila: "Yeah?"  
  
Arnie: "I think I hear some one coming. Stay quite."  
  
Narrator: Yes, some one was coming, in fact, two some ones were coming!  
  
Arnold: "Are you sure that they went in here?"  
  
Helga: "I heard them talk about it this morning, football head! They had come out to the streets, saying that the King and Nadine might overhear them."  
  
Arnold: "You better be sure."  
  
Helga: (to herself) "As sure as my love for-"  
  
Arnold: "Huh?"  
  
Helga: "Nothing you dumb football head!"  
  
Narrator: To show how mad he was making her for not believing, she threw a heart-shaped spitball at him.  
  
Arnold: "Heart- *splat* Shaped?"  
  
Helga: "Got to do what the Narrator says, density boy!"  
  
Arnold: "Why do you call me dense?"  
  
Narrator: Cause you're denser then a lead elephant!  
  
Arnold: "Am not!"  
  
Helga: "Are too!"  
  
Arnold: "Oh yeah!?! Prove it!"  
  
Helga: "You can't even realize that-"  
  
Narrator: Just then the Author yelled out a bunch of gibberish!"  
  
Author: a;sldsldkhg;alsfhf;lsdkfal;skdghkrhpoqweiyrpqoiyclnvx,!  
  
Helga: slaps herself. "Thank you! A big ol' secret was saved!"  
  
Author: Couldn't you just yell out a bunch of gibberish?  
  
Narrator: I was making it up as I go.  
  
Helga: "Thank goodness for Arnold's density! He'll never figure it out!"  
  
Arnold: "Figure out what?"  
  
Helga: "Oh, nothing Yellow haired shrimp." (Mumbling to herself) "Think I went to the jungle just to save his parents and he ends up loving that stupid little dumb red-head-"  
  
Arnold: "Okay, I may be dense, but I am not hard-of-hearing. Did I just hear you say 'stupid little dumb red-head'?"  
  
Helga: "I could have been talking of a shallow auburn-head whose name is Ruth."  
  
Arnold: "You are so annoying. I'm going to look around for my wife-to-be if my-parents-don't-get-back."  
  
Helga: "Why don't you fall in love with some one who loves you, football head!"  
  
Arnold: "Like who? You?" Laughs hysterically.  
  
Helga: "Fine! Go find your stupid LI-La with out some one who loves you stupid!"  
  
Helga exits, running  
  
Arnold: "Did she just say Love?"  
  
Narrator: Thankfully, the Narrator had found some leath water to pour on Arnold so that he hopefully forgot. (Misses.) Stupid wind!  
  
Arnold: "Helga, wait!"  
  
Exit Arnold.  
  
Enter Curly and Gerald.  
  
Curly: "You know, I think we should have some fun with this love potion."  
  
Gerald: "Keep talking, keep talking."  
  
Curly: "I have the feeling that the guy that was just here really loves that chick but doesn't know it yet."  
  
Gerald: "I didn't see him."  
  
Curly: "Don't worry, he is a football headed guy with blonde hair, the potion will only work if the girl is the first person he sees. It will only work for so long, like an hour, so make sure he awakes quickly."  
  
Gerald: "Okay, whatever you say"  
  
Narrator: Little did they know that there was two football heads in the region, though one looked more like a rugby ball.  
  
Author: This is getting good, how long do you think the readers can wait?  
  
Narrator: Depends on how many reviews get sent in.  
  
Author: Until next time, adios! 


	4. This is what happens with too many footb...

I do not own Hey Arnold, or a mid summer night's dream.  
  
Narrator: Last time, Gerald was just told to make a football head fall in love with some chick.  
  
Gerald: "Football head, Football head, where are you football head."  
  
Narrator: He looked over at the tree which he saw Arnie and Lila.  
  
Gerald: "That must be him. He is sleeping away from her. I'll put it on his eyes."  
  
Narrator: After he put some on Arnie's eyes, he hid because he heard some one coming.  
  
Enter Harold, Stinky, Tucker, Sid, Stinky, and Eugene.  
  
Harold: "Here is the pond, now we will do a rendition of a basketball game with music in the background."  
  
Stinky: "Be quite."  
  
Tucker: "Some one might hear you."  
  
Arnie: "Huh?"  
  
Sid: "Run! Some one has caught us!"  
  
Eugene: falls "I'm okay."  
  
Exit Harold, Stinky, Tucker, Sid, and Eugene.  
  
Arnie: "What happened?"  
  
Enter Arnold and Helga  
  
Helga: "Leave me alone!"  
  
Arnie: "I'll never leave your side."  
  
Arnold: "She was talking to me."  
  
Arnie: "Who cares? *snort* I love her."  
  
Helga: "You love Lila."  
  
Arnie: "No I don't."  
  
Narrator: That's right! Arnie had fallen in love with Helga.  
  
Helga: "See ya' football head!"  
  
Exit Helga.  
  
Arnold: "Wait! We still haven't talked about it!"  
  
Exit Arnold.  
  
Arnie: "Wait! I love you, Helga, my queen!"  
  
Exit Arnie.  
  
Lila: "Love. Wait! Don't go!"  
  
Exit Lila.  
  
Gerald: "Oops."  
  
Enter Curly.  
  
Curly: "What's going on? You did it wrong!"  
  
Gerald: "I did what you told me to! It's not my fault he fell in love with the wrong chick!"  
  
Curly: "You put the potion on the wrong guy! Now go to the one named Arnold and put the stuff on his eyes. Oh, and if you can, Put some on the Queen's so that see falls in love with some one who is a jerk."  
  
Gerald: "Yes your highness."  
  
Author: This reminds me of the episode "Arnie visits Arnold".  
  
Narrator: I can't wait for the next part.  
  
Author: Too bad! Hahaha! 


	5. Helga and Arnie? Arnold? hmmmm

Narrator: On the account that the writer is sick.  
  
Author: Am *cough* not!  
  
Narrator: Yeah, right. Well any way, I have to tell you that She does not own Hey Arnold, or A Midsummer's Night Dream. Any way, now that the disclaimer is done, let's get on with the story. We left of with Gerald.  
  
Gerald: "How am I supposed to get this on Rhonda's eyes?"  
  
Enter Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: "I think I could be of some service to you."  
  
Gerald: "Phoebe? How?"  
  
Phoebe: "I never liked how Rhonda treated me anyway. She is taking a nap near the north side of the forest. I could put it on her if you like, Gerald."  
  
Gerald: "Thanks! You wouldn't happen to see a football head followed by a one eyebrow chick, followed by a rugby headed guy, followed by a red head?"  
  
Phoebe: "Sure, they ran off to the west, they should be really tried right now."  
  
Gerald: "I'll give you a powerful potion that lasts longer, angel."  
  
Phoebe: (blushing) "Thank you, Gerald."  
  
Narrator: Awe, she likes him! Any way, Gerald goes to the west, Phoebe to the north, to cast a spell on the people just mentioned.  
  
Exit Gerald and Phoebe.  
  
Narrator: Now let's go to the North to see Phoebe at work.  
  
Phoebe: tip-toes toward the sleeping Rhonda. (Rhonda is sleeping on what appears to be sleeping on a giant flower.) "Stay asleep, stay asleep little Queen Bee." Succeeds to putting the potion on her eyes. "Some one is coming! I have to hide quickly!"  
  
Enter Harold.  
  
Harold: "Where did the other guys go? I want my mommy!!! WWWAAAHHHH!!!!"  
  
Rhonda: (Wakes up.) "Who the Hell decided to disturb my slumber? Out with it!" (Looks over at Harold.) "Oh, it's only the most handsome man I've ever met!"  
  
Harold: "What are you talking about? I'm hungry!"  
  
Rhonda: "If you wait a sec, I could get some the fairies to bring you food, my Adonis. Oh, Ruth! Patty! Connie! Maria! Could you help."  
  
Harold: "Harold."  
  
Rhonda: "Harold to his every whim?"  
  
Ruth, Patty, Connie, and Maria: "Yes your Majesty."  
  
Narrator: How about that? Rhonda in love with Harold! Who would have thought. never mind, back to the story. Over in the West part of the forest.  
  
Helga: "Why must the fates tease me so? I only loved him to be returned with a trick. How could they? Don't they know how much it hurts to be made fun of at this time? Why me?"  
  
Arnold: "Wait! Helga!" (Falls over on a rock, falling unconscious)  
  
Helga: "Arnold? What happened?" (Foot steps heard) "Oh, no! I better hide!" (Hides in some bushes)  
  
Enter Gerald.  
  
Gerald: "At last! Now to put some on your lids, so my master won't get mad at me." (Places some potion on Arnold's eyes.) "Sweet dreams while you can."  
  
Exit Gerald.  
  
Enter Arnie.  
  
Arnie: "Helga? Where are *snort* you? Are you okay sweet thing?"  
  
Helga: (stepping from out behind the bushes.) "As long as you stay away, you evil doer!"  
  
Arnold: (Wakes up.) "Huh? What happened?"  
  
Helga: "You fell and hit your hit, doi!"  
  
Narrator: Now some thing amazing happened, because Gerald potion did not work. You see, you can't. hold on a sec. (Waves his arms around to pause the story.) You can't make a person fall in love with some one the already love. Now Gerald's potion makes Arnold realize this, but you have to watch the next scene to figure it out. And Action!  
  
Characters start to move around again.  
  
Arnold: "Wow."  
  
Helga: "What football head?"  
  
Arnold: "I never saw eyes that pretty before. I guess I never noticed."  
  
Helga: "Arnold I- Wait a second! You guys are playing a trick on me! Grrr. do you guys ever stop!"  
  
Arnie: "Besides, what would she do with you, anyway?"  
  
Arnold: "Anything her heart desires."  
  
Helga exits slowly and quietly.  
  
Arnie: "I would to! *snort* Besides, you love Lila, leave Helga alone."  
  
Arnold: "No offense Arnie, but don't you think that you're just the littlest bit jealous of me? I mean, not every one would go to the ends of the Earth for that special someone."  
  
Arnie: "When ever I love some one, you just have to say something."  
  
Arnold: "Excuse me, but I'm going to look for the one I love."  
  
Arnie: "What do you mean, she's right-"  
  
Exit Arnold.  
  
Arnie: "What? Which way did you go? Helga? Helga? Helga!!!???"  
  
Narrator: I think that is as much as I can do for today, without the Author.  
  
Author: You didn't *cough* do it with out me!  
  
Narrator: What ever! Tune in next time for part 6!!! 


	6. I do or I don't, but i still love you!

Disclaimer: Why do I have to write a disclaimer? I mean, you guys only know my email address. And Yahoo! isn't going to sell my information to any third parties. Oh, well, tradition I just.  
  
Author: I'm sorry that I have kept you waiting for. Holy Cow! That is a long time! *Blushing* Sorry, any way, this episode is much longer than the others, back to the story.  
  
Narrator: While all of this was happening in the forest, wouldn't you like to know what was happening in the town?  
  
Author: I think they have waited long enough.  
  
Narrator: As I was saying, let's see what's happening.  
  
Scene-the Royal Courtroom  
  
King Peapod: "Where are Lady Lila, Lord Arnie, and Count Arnold? You'd think they would be here since Miles and Stella can correct their problem?"  
  
Nadine: "I have NO idea; King who just happened to overhear exactly where Lila and Arnie were going so there's a good chance that is where Arnold and Helga are."  
  
Miles: "You know where are son is? Tell us!"  
  
Stella: "You knew and didn't tell me! Where is my son? And I was afraid something like this would happen! You insisted that nothing was going to happen!"  
  
Miles: "Clam down, Stella, we will Arnold, just relax."  
  
Narrator: That's right folks! Miles and Stella had returned but Stella was so worried that no one was even going to try and ask about the arranged marriage.  
  
Stella: "Clam down! Clam down! I'll clam down when Arnold is back complete with his little blue hat!"  
  
Enter Oscar and Susie.  
  
Oscar: "Where is my daughter? She didn't come home last night."  
  
Susie: "How can you not be worried! You do not sound worried at all."  
  
Narrator: Meanwhile in the forest.  
  
Helga: *singing really crazy like* "I'm in a tree no one can find me, Up in a tree, no Arnold to bother me."  
  
Arnold: "Helga. Where are you? I need to find you before Arnie find you. Lord knows what he will do."  
  
Enter Arnie and Lila.  
  
Arnie: "Arnold, where's Helga?"  
  
Lila: "But I'm in love with you Arnie!"  
  
Enter Rhonda and Harold.  
  
Harold: "Mommy! Help! This woman is trying to kiss me!"  
  
Rhonda: "I said I will do what you wish, not kiss!"  
  
Enter Gerald and Phoebe (opposite sides).  
  
Narrator: Watch out!  
  
Gerald and Phoebe run into each other.  
  
Gerald: "Ouch! Oh, I'm sorry my little flower! Are you okay?"  
  
Phoebe: "Little flower?" *said with a smile.*  
  
Gerald: *blushes* "So, are you okay?"  
  
Phoebe: "I'm okay. Oh, the hour is almost up for Rhonda."  
  
Rhonda (who had been hugging Harold): "I love you-UGH! Who are you! Get off of me! I hate you! OFF! OFF!"  
  
Gerald: "The rugby headed kid's hour is up."  
  
Arnie: "I love you too, Lila."  
  
Lila: "What are you two talking about what hour?"  
  
Gerald: "Well it all started with when Ruth tried to go out King Curly."  
  
Helga: "King Curly of what?"  
  
Gerald: ". of The Fairies, but he said no, so Ruth decided to get back at him. She created some incriminating photos which she showed to his wife, Queen Rhonda. Queen Rhonda did not take this very well-"  
  
Phoebe: "-in fact she tried to divorce him but in order to divorce him, he would have to agree."  
  
Narrator: And that's how they spent the next ten minutes.  
  
Gerald: "And according to my watch, Arnold's hour should already be up."  
  
All heads turn toward Arnold.  
  
Arnold: "What?"  
  
Helga: "Do you?"  
  
Arnold: "Do I what?"  
  
Helga: "You know damn well what I'm talking about!"  
  
Arnold: "No I don't-!"  
  
Helga: *slightly miffed* "that's all I needed to know"  
  
Arnold: *low enough that Helga didn't hear* "I don't even know what I just answered."  
  
Narrator: At that point who else should enter than Arnold's own parents!  
  
Enter Miles and Stella.  
  
Stella: *hugs Arnold.* "I was so worried about you. I came home and you weren't there."  
  
Miles: "He's 23, Stella; you can stop hugging him now."  
  
Lila: "Umm, Mrs.-"  
  
Narrator: 23? I thought Arnold was 22! Holy French Fries!  
  
Author: You're getting better at covering things up.  
  
Narrator: Thanks.  
  
Stella: "We still have to get you ready, for the wedding!"  
  
Arnold: "Oh, yeah."  
  
Miles: "Let's get you all back to town."  
  
Slowly exiting Gerald and Phoebe.  
  
Stella: "Weren't there two more?"  
  
Narrator: The wedding that Arnold thought they were getting ready for was King Pea Pod and Nadine's but in reality.  
  
Gerald: "Arnold, you can't leave this room."  
  
Arnold: "But I need to go to the bathroom!"  
  
Gerald: "Use that one." (to himself) "Pre-wedding jitters."  
  
Arnold: "Why am I in this room? And what did you say about pre-wedding jitters? Where's King Pea Pod?"  
  
Gerald: "Come on. Time to go down the aisle."  
  
Arnold: "There is something funny about this."  
  
Narrator: Meanwhile in another room.  
  
Lila: "Don't you think that I will out shine Nadine in this beautifully done white dress."  
  
Phoebe: "I don't know. I was just told to take make sure you didn't leave and to take you down to Oscar when it was time."  
  
Lila: "What are you talking about Phoebe?"  
  
Phoebe: "Oh, dear, it's time. Come on we have to take you to your father."  
  
Enter Oscar: "Hurry up my little girl. We need to go inside the chapel. Hurry."  
  
Narrator: Oscar, being very greedy had not told Stella or Miles about Lila and Arnie. Lila and Arnold didn't figure this out until Arnold looked down the aisle and saw Lila in a white gown.  
  
Arnold: *thinking* That explains a lot. I can't get married. Why can't I speak?  
  
Narrator: Oscar had paid extra to make sure that Arnold and Lila didn't speak before hand. Potions can do many things.  
  
Priest: "Do ye Arnold, wait the name is smudged I can't read it."  
  
Oscar: "There are no other 'Arnold's here."  
  
Priest: "Thank you. Do ye Arnold take Lila to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, through sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, as long as you both shall live."  
  
Arnold: "I don't."  
  
Priest: "Do ye Li- wait a sec, you don't? Well I don't see any problem with that. Who else wants to get married? I was paid to do a wedding and I want to get paid, old guy gotta make a living."  
  
Arnie: "I do! I do!"  
  
Priest: "To who?"  
  
Lila: "to me!"  
  
Priest: "You are just begging to get married."  
  
Narrator: It was a beautiful wedding. Oh look! I can go now and join the reception! See ya, it's been great narrating.  
  
Helga: "Arnold why did you say no?"  
  
Arnold: "What?"  
  
Helga: "Why did you say no?"  
  
Arnold: "I was in love with some one else."  
  
Helga: "And what makes you think that that some one else will even go-"  
  
Arnold bends down on one knee, Helga doesn't notice.  
  
Helga: "-Out with you football head! Sometimes I just don't get you at-"  
  
Arnold: *gets really nervous* "Helga."  
  
Helga: "What geek bait?"  
  
Arnold: "Would you please-"  
  
Phil formally the Narrator: "Hey Arnold come quick!"  
  
Arnold: "-Hold on for a second." *gets up and goes to Phil.* "What do you need grandpa?"  
  
Phil: "Here." *Hands Arnold a ring.* "Now you may go on."  
  
Arnold: "Thanks Grandpa." *walks over to Helga, and Bends down, on one knee again.*  
  
Helga: "Spit it out!"  
  
Arnold: "Would you please marry me?"  
  
Helga faints.  
  
Arnold: "Helga?"  
  
Helga: *wakes up* "My dreams keep getting weirder and-" *gets cut off because Arnold shut-up very pleasantly* "Yes, yes, and a thousand times yes!"  
  
Stella: "My little boy is growing up."  
  
Miles: "Our little boy is growing up."  
  
Stella: "It was just so cute."  
  
Arnold: "You watching the whole time?!?"  
  
Stella: "You would be worried to if you were me and saw your father-in-law give your son a ring too!"  
  
Author: AWWW! How Cute! Well that ends this story. 


End file.
